This invention relates to the fabrication of a bus module for use on a missile for possible launch into earth orbit and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a graphite/epoxy satellite module structure for use in a survivable launch system capable of carrying a variety of payloads such as communication systems.
General design considerations for fabricating a satellite bus module in support of a survivable launch program are the provision of a thermally stable structure capable of carrying a variety of payloads such as communication systems. The module must be dimensionally stable in order to achieve navigation and pointing accuracies required in performing the intended missions. This necessitates a design which utilizes a graphite/epoxy composite as the primary structural material used in the fabrication of the module. The module with the payload installed therein, is attached to a missile for launch into earth orbit.